darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
852
Kitty attacks Angelique and does not know why. Synopsis : This night, Quentin Collins has found that he can no longer stay at Collinwood, that he must begin his search for the girl he loves. His journey must begin where hers began, at the Collinsport Train Station. But tonight, he will learn that the journey can end in death. Quentin waits to board a train and is surprised to find Angelique at his side. She accuses him of going after Amanda, and he does not deny it. Angelique says she will kill Amanda if he leaves. Quentin relents, and they go back to Collinwood. Kitty tries to interest Edward in a walk, but he refuses. While in the woods she is frightened by noises and runs back to Collinwood. Angelique enters shortly thereafter, which leads Kitty to accuse Angelique of spying before physically attacking Angelique. Angelique forgives Kitty and says a night like this can cast all kinds of spells on people. Indeed, Kitty seemed almost as if she had been possessed. Quentin confesses to Angelique that he hates her enough to kill her, and that it is too bad Kitty did not succeed. They set the wedding for a week from tonight. Edward apologizes to Kitty and promises to look after her. Edward says he does not like the way she treats Angelique. Kitty is troubled and scared about how she acted toward Angelique. Edward asks Quentin how he let Barnabas live. He says he is a lot like his brother and he says it took a mad woman to do their work for them. Quentin suggests Kitty is hiding something. Kitty has a strange dream in which Angelique is giving her gifts from Barnabas on Josette's wedding day. When she wakes she finds the gifts have appeared on her bedside table. Memorable quotes : Angelique: (after Quentin admits his love for Amanda): Well, isn't that a little inconvenient when you're going to marry me? : Quentin: (to Angelique) What are you going to do, kill me? Well, you go right ahead and kill me. At least I'll die walking away from you. ---- : Quentin: Doesn't it bother you that I detest you? : Angelique: Yes, of course it bothers me. But you'll get over that. ---- : Angelique: After all, I'm still a little shaken from my close encounter with death. : Quentin: Too bad she didn't succeed. I'd be free. ---- : Angelique: I'll be a beautiful bride. : Quentin: And I'll be a miserable, unhappy groom. Dramatis personae * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Kitty Soames Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 850. Story * Dr. Seaward is looking after Judith at the asylum. There is a Dr. John "Seward" in the novel Dracula. * Kitty finds the book titled The Poems and Songs of Robert Burns. The song is Josette's favorite; it was written by Burns in the year 1794 and previously appeared in 717 as sung by Jenny Collins. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Kitty dreams she is Josette. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Kitty: Where was I? * TIMELINE: Quentin agrees to marry Angelique a week from today. 10:30pm: Kitty sleeps. Bloopers and continuity errors * The Collinsport Fly keeps bothering Kathryn Leigh Scott during her final scene of the episode. * In the first act, mist from the train station in the previous scene is floating into the Collinwood drawing room. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 852 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 852 - Who's Afraid of Violet Welles?Category:Dark Shadows episodes